


Sons do Silêncio

by Siremele



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: "O pesar ama o vazio; tudo o que ele quer é ouvir seu próprio eco." Hisham Matar





	Sons do Silêncio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840757) by [Siremele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele)



Wolfgang podia perceber luz branca, forte e artificial sobre si, e o inconfundível cheiro estéril de um hospital. Estava perplexo com a atitude de sua mãe; já estava acostumado com a rejeição, mas ela autorizar que alguém violasse a cabeça da própria filha era algo que atingia novos níveis de absurdidade. E seu pai, onde estava? Ele clamava amor irrestrito à família que construíra, mas que amor era esse que não permitia que ele amasse a filha da forma que ela era? Era visível o desprezo do pai quando ele se ausentou do processo da redesignação de gênero - _procedimento antinatural_ , ele disse, então -, e mais ainda agora, quando fingia não ver a barbárie a que Janet estava submetendo sua primogênita, entregando-a indefesa, pulsos imobilizados pelo cinto de contenção, às mãos do Dr. Metzger.

A luz branca já não era tão branca, e o ar era quente e empoeirado. Além dos braços, os pés de Wolfgang também não respondiam, descalços e doloridos pela caminhada incessante. Sua barriga estava dolorida de fome, a cabeça dolorida de sol, o coração dolorido por ver sua mãe, grávida, comendo terra. _O bebê está pedindo_ , ela disse, e depois voltaram a andar de mãos dadas. Filhotes de zebras prenhes não pedem que suas mães comam terra.

Os olhos de Wolfgang não se abriam, e uma escuridão úmida e pegajosa o cercava agora. Quis ver onde estava, mas não pôde, e isso só foi incômodo até que ele se lembrasse de por que não deveria abrir seus olhos. À frente de suas pálpebras estava Sarah, sua grande falha, e ele soube disso sem precisar de confirmação visual. O crânio infantil aberto, a memória dela pronta a mandá-lo se calar - _não olhe nos olhos dele_ , ela falaria baixinho, oferecendo-lhe a proteção que ele, impotente, nunca pôde oferecer de volta.

Mover-se ou enxergar já não era algo tão importante, de qualquer forma. Não quando tudo o que Wolfgang podia sentir era a vergonha pela promessa não cumprida. A única coisa que precisaria fazer era cuidar de Joong-Ki. Não obstante, estava absurdamente perto de atravessar a cabeça dele com uma barra de aço, atitude antípoda àquela que deveria ter. Ele havia destruído sua vida. No entanto, qual o valor de uma filha que não é capaz de cumprir o único e simples desejo de sua mãe moribunda?

Os pulmões de Wolfgang, ao menos, deveriam estar funcionando sem problemas, mas não estavam. O peso e o calor da lehenga ao redor de seu corpo, a decoração alegre e festiva, a expressão de orgulho nos rostos dos pais, os primeiros passos dados pelo casal, a mão de Rajan na sua, tudo isso impedia que o oxigênio entrasse satisfatoriamente. Se pudesse voltar atrás naquele instante, ela voltaria? (e sua família?) Se houvesse optado por não se casar, estaria com o coração mais tranquilo? (e sua felicidade?) Existiria algum cenário em que a perda vinda da escolha não a assombraria para sempre?

As luzes intermitentes quase o cegavam, agora. Respirar continuava difícil. Podia ver as pessoas aglomeradas a sua frente, fotógrafos querendo flagrar a indecência do casal que fez os tablóides daquela semana. Duas sílabas. _Bicha_. Difícil respirar quando tudo pelo qual lutara, o sonho que havia realizado, estava ali à sua frente, destruído, reduzido a uma palavra torpe, como se ela pudesse resumir e definir tudo o que ele era e poderia um dia ser. _Nazi_.

Ar rarefeito e gelado. A luz cegante agora era natural, refletida pelo branco impuro da neve. Os braços de Wolfgang ainda estavam imóveis, pesados, envolvendo os ossos pequenos e delicados como os de um puffin. Era sua culpa. Era amaldiçoada, tudo o que tocava virava cinzas. A pele fria dos bracinhos e perninhas roubava o calor de sua alma e pesava tanto quanto a fragilidade e inanidade da vida. Não tinha direito nem a um simples fiapo de felicidade.

Wolfgang acordou emitindo um som estrangulado, misto de grito e choro. Não havia ninguém ao seu redor, e ele precisou de alguns segundos para voltar a entender que estava, na verdade, preso a uma maca em alguma porra de base secreta da OBP.

_Foi só um pesadelo_ , ele tentou se consolar. Toda a merda que acabara de ver era passado, ecos de dores já superadas. Pesadelo. Todos estavam bem. Kala estava bem. 

Wolfgang quis verificar isso, mas todos estavam definitivamente ausentes daquele espaço indescritível entre percepções próprias e consciências alheias, ao alcance de um pensamento. A falta completa deles provocou náusea em Wolfgang. Como poderia se certificar de que estavam, realmente, bem? Em uma onda de fúria, tentou forçar as amarras de seus braços, de sua cabeça, e tudo o que conseguiu foi alterar o padrão de som que alguma gerigonça tecnológica ao redor emitia.

\- Porra.

Estava preso, seus pensamentos em silêncio, solitários. _Bloqueadores_ , Wolfgang pensou, mas não pôde extrair alívio da ideia. E se algo terrível tivesse acontecido enquanto usavam os bloqueadores? E se Kala tivesse sido capturada? E se os pesadelos que o despertaram fossem um pedido coletivo de socorro? E se alguém tivesse morrido?

Silêncio.

Wolfgang se debateu com toda a força que pôde, se sentindo claustrofóbico e impotente dentro da própria pele. Logo ele ouviu passos e uma porta se abriu, e o ódio que o possuiu seria o suficiente para matar a mãos nuas qualquer desgraçado mascarado que entrasse em sua frente. Mas ainda estava amarrado.

Assistiu enquanto uma das figuras checava as máquinas, outra apontava para ele uma arma, outra preparava uma seringa, e se obrigou a parar de se debater, tentou se forçar a relaxar. Talvez o grupo tenha concluído que um sacrifício fosse necessário pelo bem maior, e ele tivesse sido deixado para trás por isso. Pouco provável. Desejou que eles não fossem estúpidos o suficiente para tentarem um resgate. Kala, inocente, iria querer isso, e Will, com seu complexo idiota de herói, tentaria; agora só podia esperar que o bom-senso de Sun fosse controlar a situação. Se Kala estivesse bem, se todos estivessem bem, ele não reclamaria em ser deixado para trás.

Antes que a droga injetada em seu pescoço o deixasse inconsciente de novo, Wolfgang só pôde esperar que Felix também estivesse seguro.


End file.
